Yes, No, Stop
by an-alternate-world
Summary: Seblaine Mini Bang/Holiday Exchange Prompt 24. When Blaine is unable to go to college, he scrounges together enough money to drive from Ohio to Philadelphia. When the money begins to run low, he comes up with an idea which might net him some much needed cash and is the only thing he can sell: a virginity auction. The winning bid leads to be something he never could have predicted.


**Title:** Yes, No, Stop.  
**Author:** an-alternate-world  
**Rating:** M+  
**Characters/Pairings:** Blaine/Sebastian  
**Word count:** 14,110  
**Summary: **Seblaine Mini Bang/Holiday Exchange Prompt 24. When Blaine is unable to go to college, he scrounges together enough money to drive from Ohio to Philadelphia. When the money begins to run low, he comes up with an idea which might net him some much needed cash and is the only thing he can sell: a virginity auction. The winning bid leads to be something he never could have predicted.  
**Notes: **Full prompt is at the bottom of the story but it will basically spoil the general plot of what happens if you read it first.  
**Disclaimer: **I am in no way associated with _Glee, FOX_, Ryan Murphy or anything else related to the _Glee _universe.

* * *

_20yo virgin. Looking for young male. Need $$.  
Bid away._

* * *

Blaine never expected his father to declare bankruptcy during his senior year. His tuition for Dalton had been paid until graduation so his schooling hadn't been disrupted. On the other hand, his future plans for college had been destroyed. Acceptance letters from Harvard, Yale, UCLA, Columbia, NYU, had been a taunting reminder of precisely what he couldn't have. By October first of what should have been his freshman year at college, his mother had run off and his father was depressed, over the mounting gambling debts. To cope, his father had been drinking himself into a daily stupor. At the end of his patience, Blaine had packed as much as he could into his car, found whatever cash he could around the house, and driven east to Philadelphia.

For weeks, he lived out of his car and searched for a job. He found a cheap gym to join which gave him access to a shower and kept him presentable, but gradually he realised there was little in the way of work and his small supply of money was rapidly running out. Sometimes he busked on corners and made enough money to scrounge up a meal for the day, but it wasn't enough.

Stuck for ways to get an income, he started to think about the minimal things he had to offer. He could sell items, pawn a few pieces of his mother's jewellery which she hadn't taken with her, or…he could sell himself.

It wasn't prostitution. Not _really_. It wasn't like he was going to make this a _lifestyle_ or anything. Just a one-time thing auctioning off his virginity to someone who hopefully wasn't a total creep and which would hopefully give him enough money to survive a little longer.

Using his middle name and David's last name so his parents or Cooper wouldn't randomly Google his name and find the auction at some point down the track, he set it up so that there were two weeks of bidding. He just hoped there would be at least someone who wanted what he had to offer and help him survive a little longer.

He forced the auction slip to the back of his mind, still trying to find a proper job, still busking, still living off McDonalds and using his backseat as a bed and the gym shower to keep himself clean. Every day, he wondered where his mother was and every day, he cursed his father for gambling hundreds of thousands of dollars away. Occasionally he got a text from friends at Dalton but his responses were half-hearted lies, pretending college was awesome when he was almost falling apart. He couldn't possibly tell them what had happened and shame his family further. He _definitely _didn't want their charity.

After two weeks, he got an email notification that the auction had closed. Camped out at the nearest diner with free Wi-Fi, he logged back into the system, feeling like the waiting time for the page was going to kill him with anticipation. What if no one had bid? What if it wasn't enough to keep him going? What if it was a creep?

And then the page loaded and he nearly fainted. The winning bid to _FrenchMaster69 _was more than six hundred thousand dollars. He put his head to the table, sucking in deep breaths as he tried to process the amount of money. He'd envisaged maybe ten thousand at most. Six _hundred_ thousand was… He couldn't even begin to process it. He raised his head to double check that he was right and saw the _(1)_ next to the_ Inbox_ link. With trembling fingers, he moved the cursor and clicked on it, then opened up the message from _FrenchMaster69_.

'_You'd better be prepared for a long night. Let me know times and dates you're free and where you're based and I'll take care of the rest._ _– S._'

Blaine's thoughts tumbled over one another, making his response slow as his fingers drifted over the keyboard. He chewed his lip so much he tasted blood as he admitted to not having a job and living out of his car in Pennsylvania. He internally debated for ten minutes before adding in a sentence asking for a photo. Whoever this 'S' guy was seemed short and abrupt and Blaine wasn't sure he would just leap at an old creeper wanting to bed him.

He lingered at the end, wondering if he was meant to say thank you for the money or congratulations on the winning bid. It might have been the morally right or polite thing to do but somehow, considering the object _S _had one, it felt contrived and awkward to say something. Instead, he clicked the _Send_ button and closed his laptop, letting the implications of the money wash through him.

He mightn't be able to go to an Ivy League college like he'd once envisaged or been destined for, but he could afford at least _some_ college. If he put the money in a savings account and invested a small chunk of it, he could get income off that which would keep him sustained. Maybe he could find a dump of an apartment which would at least give him a bed. After weeks without a bed, he missed the feel of a soft mattress. Even bricks seemed like they would be more comfortable at this stage.

It was difficult to sleep that night. He kept turning over the thoughts in his head that if he went through with this, he would have hundreds of thousands of dollars. The catch was that he had to have sex with someone he didn't know and he didn't even know what they looked like. He talked himself into and out of it so many times that he wondered if he had whiplash from his thoughts. The really big positive was the money. The unassailable negative was the stranger. The probably unattractive stranger.

He finally dropped off to sleep when the cold morning light started to seep into the windows of his car, still unable to make a solid decision about what he should do.

* * *

Two days later, he checked the site again and found a response to his message. Heart beating loudly in his ears, stomach doing somersaults, he moved his cursor to the _(1)_ and clicked.

'_I realized I should have been a little friendlier last time. My name is Sebastian. I'm 22. You can find my Facebook page by clicking __**here**__ and see all the photos I've taken and that I'm real. Add me if you want and we can chat and get to know each other so you aren't so afraid of the stranger thing. I'm based in Seattle because when asked, I say my parents live in Washington and people think it's somewhere in the state, when really I mean DC. My mom is French and my father is some big shot lawyer fighting to keep gay marriage banned. Ironic, isn't it?_'

Blaine read through the rest of the message, ramblings about Sebastian's childhood in France and his adulthood at exclusive private schools. His father had wanted him to go into law but he felt more comfortable in business and administration. There had been a trust since he was a child and when Sebastian was sixteen, he'd told his father to invest in certain stocks which had boomed despite the economic downturn and now he could live comfortably and had too much money, which was why he had been intrigued when he had come across Blaine's auction.

Sebastian would pay for Blaine's car to go into a secure parking lot for the weekend trip to Seattle, the flight, and the hotel room. All Blaine had to do was accept the tickets and be at the right places at the right times. At the end were a couple of sentences which made Blaine's stomach flip again.

'_This was a virginity auction, but I want you to know that I'm not some sleaze who will force you into doing something you don't want to do. We'll do whatever you want to do and if you change your mind or want to stop when you get here, then I'll still give you the money and you can do what you want with the money.'_

Blaine read and re-read the message, taking in the fact that the money was pretty much his even if he didn't have sex with this Sebastian. He could back out and he'd still be set. His mind boggled that a twenty-two-year-old had enough money that he could spend so much on something like having _sex_ with an inexperienced kid like Blaine.

It was only when he stopped thinking about the money side of things that he remembered Sebastian had linked him to his Facebook. Swallowing down his nerves that Sebastian was really some hideous student who was overweight and had acne, he clicked on the link and waited for the Facebook to load.

He started laughing as it did, drawing a few curious gazes at the diner and quietening his amusement down. There was no way this guy was real. There was _no way_ this guy was real. Blaine opened his profile photos and couldn't quite tell his eye colour but guessed at something like green or hazel. His hair was a light brown and varied in length depending on when the photo was taken. Blaine could see several freckles on his face and perfect white teeth in a smile so wide and bright and genuinely happy that Blaine found himself pressing his lips together not to smile in response, until he realised how stupid it would look to smile at his laptop.

Sebastian had his arm slung around a number of boys' shoulders in his photos, and quite a few girls' waists. Blaine wondered if Sebastian was gay or bisexual and who all the people were and how many people he'd slept with and he really, _really_ needed to turn down the overactive voice in his head which was too loud with all the questions and doubts. He still couldn't believe that a guy, _this guy_, had agreed to pay for his virginity. It was unreal.

Yet he was definitely interested in Sebastian's photos to see if the guy _was_ for real. Sebastian was undoubtedly one of the hottest guys he'd ever seen. He was pretty sure he could do modelling. So if Sebastian was real, it would seem foolish to pass up an offer to have sex with someone so hot, which would net him hundreds of thousands of dollars. It seemed like his decision to go had been made.

* * *

A week later, the third week of November, Blaine walked off the plane into Sea-Tac airport. After grabbing his bags, he spotted the fake name he had used on a piece of cardboard which was being held up by a driver. He shook the guy's hand and followed him to the waiting car. He looked out the window as the sights of Seattle surrounded him, attempting to keep his thoughts unfocused and his heart rate slow. The drive could have taken half an hour but it felt like seconds later his door was opening and he was looking up at a glowing hotel which was all glass and shiny metal and distinguished doormen. Blaine felt like a homeless bum who had just been given keys to the most prestigious building he'd ever seen, which was saying a lot considering he'd gone to Dalton.

With the driver leading the way, the raised eyebrow he got from one of the doormen rolled past his awareness as he carried his small bag to the check-in counter. After being given a key-card in a sealed envelope, the driver shook his hand and left. It didn't occur to Blaine until he was travelling up in an elevator that he wasn't even sure what the driver's name was.

Finding the room at the end of the corridor, he pressed the key-card into the lock and pushed open the door.

He really shouldn't have been surprised at the spaciousness of the suite considering the extravagance of the hotel. It was clean and pristine with lot of white. In a second room, a bed which looked as soft as a cloud was piled high with pillows. He almost wanted to squeal like a child and dive onto it but he was afraid that it would make him fall asleep instantly by being so comfortable.

He put his bag down and wandered around the room, noting that it was well-stocked with fresh towels and bedding, a decent size TV hung against one wall, and there were several bound folders. He was just turning towards one of the folders when he saw the little envelope by the bed. Biting his lip, Blaine plucked it up and pulled out the small card inside.

'_Make yourself comfortable. Order whatever food you would like. Have a shower or a nap. I should be there around eight. -Sebastian'_

Blaine glanced at the clock. It was a little after four so he had plenty of time to shower and sleep and eat and probably twiddle his thumbs to boot.

He decided to start with a shower, scrubbing himself down thoroughly under the warm spray. The gym sufficed but he never felt truly _clean_. He was always limited by time and the awareness of other people and he could never quite get the temperature right. In comparison to the grunge of the gym, this shower felt like absolute heaven and came with a showerhead with different settings to clean away layers of grime from his skin, under his nails, and his hair. He almost didn't want to get out of the shower but then he remembered how comfortable the bed had looked and the possibilities presented by the menu in a place this fancy. The shower paled in comparison and he quickly rinsed out the conditioner from his hair before stepping out and changing into clean clothes.

Moving to sit on the edge of the bed, which he realised definitely felt like a cloud, he examined the menu and felt like ordering _everything_. For too many weeks, he had been eating grossly unhealthy food. Perhaps that was part of the reason why he never felt clean, because he was full of toxins on the inside. But this menu… He knew he could order anything and it would be so much better for him. He ordered a steak with vegetables and a side salad, craving the idea of fresh produce which he hadn't had in so long because it was expensive. He curled up on the bed to wait, which was a bad idea because he nearly dozed off.

He practically ran to the door to open it and let the server in, feeling like a puppy as he followed the plate on the small trolley, salivating at the thought of the food. After a curt nod, the server headed for the door and shut it behind him. As soon as the door was closed, Blaine was pulling off the cover over the food and being incredibly undignified by cramming food into his mouth. It was like his body started humming with the intake of nutrients.

He vaguely regretted eating so quickly when his stomach started to ache and he felt woozy and weary. It made him extremely glad for having nearly two hours until Sebastian was meant to arrive, because he fully intended on having a nap and hoping his stomach didn't hurt so much when he woke. Within minutes of snuggling beneath the comfortable covers, he was asleep.

* * *

When Blaine blinked his eyes open, he immediately noticed the light in the room had dimmed and it took a few seconds of processing that he was in a bed and there were actual lights and a ceiling above his head before he remembered _why_ all of that existed. And then the idea of 'lights dimmed' linked with 'Sebastian must be here' and he sat up in the bed so fast he probably looked as if he'd been electrocuted. He looked around widely and noticed the brunette man in the corner chair reading a book, who raised his eyes and smiled over the top of it.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Sleeping Beauty," Sebastian drawled and Blaine felt his face heat under the gaze Sebastian had on him. His misgivings that Sebastian wasn't who he said he was had been erased. Sebastian was the same person as in the Facebook photos, although Sebastian seemed more attractive in person which hardly seemed fair. "Are you a mute Sleeping Beauty, or just a shy one?"

Blaine rolled his eyes and hoped the nickname wasn't going to stick. "I suppose a little overwhelmed…"

Sebastian nodded, sliding a bookmark into his book and snapping it shut. "You remember what I said? Nothing you don't feel comfortable with and if you want to walk away now, the money is still yours."

Blaine bit his lower lip and nodded slowly. He remembered. He just thought he'd be stupid not to see what Sebastian could do, what Sebastian looked like when he came, what his lips felt like against Blaine's own. "It wouldn't feel right taking your money but not giving you what you paid for."

Sebastian snorted and discarded his book on the small table beside him, his eyes remaining focused on Blaine. "It wouldn't feel right to pay you for your virginity if you're so desperate for money that it's what you resorted to."

Blaine glanced down at his hands. "It's not…like that…" Blaine mumbled, knowing it was a lie but not wanting to feel like he was an expensive prostitute.

"No?" Sebastian's voice clearly indicated he didn't believe it. "I'm not a big donator to charity - I tend to like playing with my money than giving it away - but I'd make an exception to you."

"I'm not in need of _charity_," he hissed, the thoughts of why he hadn't told any of his former school friends spinning through his head again.

"No?" Blaine glared at Sebastian's tone. "Then why auction your _virginity_ of all things?"

Blaine's flare of temper dropped along with his gaze again. It wasn't charity and it wasn't prostitution, but it _was_ desperation. He couldn't deny that even though he didn't want to admit it.

The chair Sebastian was in creaked as he stood and an envelope landed near Blaine's hand on the bed.

"What's this?"

Sebastian made a gesture and Blaine sighed, opening the envelope and finding a blank cheque inside with the six figure sum Sebastian had won the auction with.

"Tell me your real name and I'll write it in, sign it and you can leave. We never have to see each other again and you can live again after whatever happened that left you living in your car."

Blaine couldn't stop his gaze from switching between the cheque and Sebastian who was leaning against the doorway arch to the bedroom area. Blaine tried to get his attention but it seemed Sebastian was being studious in avoiding eye-contact.

"Sebastian, I…" He had no idea what to say, the words dying in his throat. Squeezing his eyes shut, he ripped up the cheque and dropped the pieces on the floor.

"What was _that_ for?"

Blaine slowly opened his eyes to meet Sebastian's, forcing himself to swallow the anxiety. "We had a deal. I have something you want and I'm not taking your money without giving it to you."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed and he tilted his head to one side as he examined Blaine for what felt like a long minute. "Very well then," he said finally. "Come here."

Blaine wriggled out from under the sheet and blanket, shuffling over to where Sebastian stood and becoming aware of the height difference between them. Sebastian held out his hand and Blaine took it after several seconds. Sebastian's hand was warm and smooth, his nails neatly trimmed in comparison to Blaine's mess of nails and rough, calloused hand.

"Are there things you object to?" Sebastian said, his other hand tickling circles down Blaine's forearm, his intense gaze never wavering from Blaine's nervous one.

"What…sort of things?"

Sebastian shrugged, turning Blaine's arm over and decorating the underside with invisible circles. "Probably hard-core stuff, I suppose. Not everyone likes being tied up, not everyone wants to and over control. They want to feel good, but they don't want to explore what might make them feel _really_ good."

Blaine shivered, feeling like his heart was already racing too fast. He'd never been good with giving control to someone else, especially after what his father had done. Losing control of his life had led to _this_, so letting Sebastian control him was frightening. On the other hand, part of him trusted Sebastian's experience and was willing to consider his possibilities. "Tell me what you want to do before you do it and I'll say yes, no or stop depending on how I feel about it. Deal?"

Sebastian nodded, moving his hand from stroking Blaine's arm to grasp his cheek. He tilted his head one way and then the other as if searching for something, but Sebastian's eyes never glanced away so Blaine's stayed focused.

"I'm going to kiss you. Yes, no or stop?" Sebastian finally said.

Blaine licked his lips, glancing down at Sebastian's own as his heart hammered in his chest. This was it. He was really going to do with it.. "Yes," he whispered.

Sebastian hesitated for a split second before moving in, capturing Blaine's lips in a kiss which was gentle, chaste, and close-mouthed, leaving Blaine willingly searching out for more. Sebastian pulled his body in close, spinning him around until his back was pressed into the wall. Gradually, Sebastian coaxed him into opening his mouth, letting Sebastian lead the kiss, letting Sebastian have a small amount of control.

He'd had a boyfriend once, briefly. Probably more like an experiment, really. They'd never done more than kiss, but it had been enough for the homophobes at his school. They'd been attacked after the Sadie Hawkins dance his final year of middle school. Eight months of rehabilitation and physical therapy had meant a delay in starting high school at Dalton and he'd never seen James again. Sure, there had still been drunken kisses exchanged over games of Spin the Bottle with Dalton boys and Crawford girls but nothing, _nothing_, like this. Nothing that he knew was a precursor to _sex_.

Sebastian drew back, pressing brief kisses to his lips until he finally stopped and Blaine opened his eyes. They stared at each other for several minutes, Blaine's heart pounding in his ears and wondering if Sebastian's was doing the same thing or if Sebastian could hear his heart beating.

"I'm going to ask you to move over to the bed and lie down. Yes, no or stop?"

Blaine nodded once and Sebastian leaned in to kiss him again. Sebastian pushed him in the direction of the bed as they kissed. When his thighs hit the mattress, he let himself slide back, pulling Sebastian on top of him as they re-positioned themselves on the bed.

"Tell me one thing," Sebastian said when he broke away, nosing along Blaine's jaw and leaving warm kisses against Blaine's skin. "What's your _actual_ name?"

"How do you know it's not Devon?" Blaine mumbled, fingers sliding under Sebastian's shirt around Sebastian's hips.

"Oh _please_, like you'd put your _actual_ name on something like that."

Blaine's fingers slipped up to stroke over the skin of Sebastian's back. He had to fight down a shy smile at the way Sebastian shuddered above him. "Blaine."

"Blaine?" Sebastian seemed to think about it before nodding and sucking a spot on his neck. "Suits you better than _Devon_."

"That's my middle name," Blaine said defensively, wrinkling his nose in distaste at having his name mocked.

"Really?" Blaine had no reason to lie. He nodded but Sebastian merely shook his head. "Your parents must be strange."

"Thanks?"

"Too much talking," Sebastian said, abruptly ending the conversation by pressing his lips to Blaine's, hands sneaking between them to unpick the buttons of his shirt. "I'm going to take my shirt off, yes?"

"Yes," Blaine agreed, far less worried about the idea of seeing Sebastian shirtless than Sebastian seeing him without his clothes on.

His belief that Sebastian should have been a model was only heightened after Sebastian removed his shirt. There were dozens of freckles scattered across his pale, soft skin. Blaine couldn't help tracing patterns between them, drawing imaginary lines with his fingertip all over Sebastian's chest as Sebastian sat back patiently against his thighs.

"Did you ever model?" Blaine asked, his curiosity making him shy.

"_Model_?" Sebastian seemed surprised, but then his expression dissolved into a smirk. "I'm flattered."

Blaine shrugged. "You're tall enough... You've got the body and face for it…"

Sebastian shook his head. "Well. No. I've never modelled."

"You could. It'd be good money."

"I already _have_ money."

Blaine rolled his eyes. His lack of money had dominated his thoughts for nearly a year. He forgot not everyone had the same problems he'd had. "Then you could find some other ridiculously hot guys."

"I think," Sebastian said slowly, his grin widening, "you just called me 'ridiculously hot'."

Blaine bit his lip, thumb running over the curves of Sebastian's defined stomach. "Like you don't already know it."

"True, true," Sebastian conceded. "But I don't need to _find_ ridiculously hot guys. They tend to come crawling to me."

Blaine felt a sudden twist of nerves as his stomach turned over. "So you've been with lots of people then?"

Sebastian shrugged and took Blaine's shirt off after he gave a small nod to Sebastian's raised eyebrow. "I've been with a fair few, yes."

"Fair few…" Blaine repeated, his anxiety increasing the more he thought about Sebastian's experience versus his own lack of it. This was his virginity, something supposedly important to a lot of girls, something he wouldn't get back, and something he probably wouldn't forget. Sebastian probably didn't view him as anything other than another notch on his bed.

"Some of them were virgins too," Sebastian commented absently, stroking his fingers over Blaine's chest in the same tickling circles as he had on Blaine's arm, seemingly oblivious to Blaine's inner turmoil.

"So… So my inexperience isn't a problem?"

Sebastian laughed, and his face crinkled into such pure happiness that Blaine wished he had a camera to capture it forever. "Blaine, you put your _virginity_ up for auction. I was _very_ aware that you were inexperienced. If it was a problem, I wouldn't have bid on it, or bid so highly to guarantee I'd win."

Blaine bit his lip, not quite feeling satisfied.

"Okay, so think of it like this," Sebastian said as his hands stilled. "I had no idea what you looked like, just that you were, supposedly, twenty and a virgin. You could have been ugly as sin which was why no one wanted to fuck you. You could also have been some filthy old man posing as a twenty-year-old virgin and all sorts of horrible things could have happened to me if that was the case. Or you could have been a cop, trying to catch me in some sort of prostitution racket." Sebastian's thumbs moved, hovering above Blaine's tight little nipples, so close that Blaine could sense them and yet not quite touching him. Blaine supposed the point was to drive him crazy and it was definitely working. "So, given that I'm who I said I was, you're hot and not any of _my_ worst case scenarios, and I knew what I was getting myself into regarding your inexperience, I'm feeling fairly satisfied with how this turned out. Are you?"

Blaine whimpered, shifting to try to get Sebastian's thumbs to touch his skin. He felt like he was slowly becoming charged with electricity. He didn't care what Sebastian wanted to know right now. He just wanted to have Sebastian's hands on his body again.

"Are you?" Sebastian said again, his voice firmer, lower, almost a growl.

"Yes," Blaine said with a vague nod, agreeing to anything right now just to get _more_.

"Good." Sebastian's thumbs lowered, pressing into the sensitive skin and making Blaine feel like someone had zapped down his spine. He arched into the touch, shuddering and whining. Sebastian's eyebrow rose. "Are you overly sensitive to touch usually?"

Blaine shook his head, and then shrugged. He didn't really know what he was usually.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed and he shifted on Blaine's body, kissing over his neck, his throat, his collarbone, and gradually down his chest. Blaine squirmed and whimpered, not sure what to do with his hands until Sebastian linked them together, allowing Blaine to squeeze them when it got too much. He wasn't sure if it was normal to feel shivery and tingly all over, but he was starting to feel incredibly hot, like his blood was starting to boil in his veins.

"I want to take your pants off. Yes, no or stop?" Sebastian murmured.

Blaine's stomach did a weird sort of swooping thing at the same time as it felt like his heart leapt straight out of his chest. Sebastian stayed still, his warm breath spreading over Blaine's stomach. He wanted it, he wanted Sebastian. He was starting to become far too aware of how much he did.

"O-Okay," he agreed, the renewed anxiety replacing the tingly feeling.

Sebastian took his time, his hand deliberately stroking over the outline of Blaine's cock through his underwear, leaving Blaine gasping for more which Sebastian refused to give him. Eventually, he eased Blaine's pants off until he could drop them on the floor.

"You might not be tall enough for catwalk modelling, but you could _totally_ do a lot of photos with a body like this," Sebastian commented, massaging his fingers into Blaine's calves.

Blaine's nerves slowly relaxed as Sebastian rubbed the tension from his leg and changed the subject. "You think?"

Sebastian nodded, fingers inching higher towards Blaine's knee thigh. "If you're ever stuck for money, you should find ways to do some modelling yourself."

Blaine felt shy under the praise. He liked his body, but he wasn't sure he could put it on display like that. And yet, isn't that what he'd done by being here? The idea of selling his body wasn't new but rather than start small and move up, he'd jumped to a very extreme end.

"Changing your mind about doing this?"

Blaine had forgotten about Sebastian briefly and flashed a shaky smile at the concerned looking brunette. "I never realised I could have done modelling instead of…well, this."

"So you _are_ changing your mind?"

Blaine let go of Sebastian's hand to reach up to his face, pulling the other male down until their lips met. Sebastian's own apparent concern left, while Blaine became more and more lost in the way Sebastian used his tongue and teeth, the way his body was long and lean. He clung to Sebastian's back as Sebastian pressed kisses along his jaw.

"Can I make us naked? Yes, no or stop?"

Blaine burned with the need for more and gasped out a yes, fumbling with their last items of clothing and hitting Sebastian's hands in his haste to get naked. And then they were bare except for the blanket tucked around Sebastian's hips, vaguely shielding their nudity.

He wasn't sure what he had expected but there really wasn't _anything_ wrong with Sebastian. He was totally normal and flawless and Blaine reached out to touch before asking, tentative fingers lightly touching Sebastian's reddened cock. Sebastian's breath hitched in his throat, his muscles taut with tension as he held himself still and watched Blaine's face.

"I want your cock in my mouth. Yes, no or stop?"

Blaine trembled a little when he nodded, the nerves returning until Sebastian kissed him, relaxing him with the growing familiarity of his mouth. When Blaine's body started to go lax, Sebastian shifted to trail kisses down Blaine's body, blowing warm air over the head of Blaine's cock and making Blaine groan.

"Yeah, you're oversensitive," Sebastian muttered and Blaine was going to ask if that was a problem but Sebastian's lips were already closing around the head of his cock, which completely short-circuited his speech abilities.

The pressure of Sebastian's lips was firm, yet his actual lips Blaine knew were soft. It wasn't painful but it was interesting, creating an unfamiliar heat which Blaine wanted and needed more of. He tried to shift his hips up and press further into Sebastian's mouth but Sebastian held steady, letting him get used to all the sensation. Maybe it was so Blaine didn't come too fast, which felt like a very strong possibility. In a fairly well-practiced motion, Sebastian lowered his head down and Blaine could only gurgle, a hand tangling into Sebastian's hair to grip it tightly.

One of Sebastian's hands slid beneath his back, guiding him to make tiny undulations with his hips, the smallest back and forth motion which wasn't nearly enough for Blaine who was desperate for harder and faster. It was what Sebastian allowed though, working in opposition to the movement as he bobbed his head back and forth, making Blaine feel like his nerves were crackling with electricity. Blaine wasn't even sure when he started losing control of the rhythm Sebastian had created, but his balls had become heavy and sore, his moaning loud as Sebastian relaxed his mouth and throat. Without really knowing what to do, Blaine let his instincts take over, fucking into Sebastian's mouth until here was a sharp jolt low in his groin, harsher than anything he'd ever experienced using his hand, and he came.

Sebastian hummed as he pulled a way, licking Blaine clean and pressing kisses to the inside of his thighs. "Gorgeous."

Blaine was too flushed and sweaty and spent to care about refuting the compliment, allowing himself a small smile as he petted through Sebastian's hair.

Sebastian slowly worked his way up Blaine's body, nipping at the mark on his neck while his hands held Blaine's waist. "I want you to roll over."

Blaine barely noticed the lack of option Sebastian gave him that time, wincing only slightly as his sensitive dick rubbed against the sheets. Sebastian sat against the back of his thighs, beginning an aimless massage down Blaine's back. His limbs got heavier, his mind more relaxed, his body more pliant, as Sebastian's fingers and thumbs unwound spots of pain Blaine didn't realise existed until Sebastian found them. He didn't miss the occasional way Sebastian shifted against him, the hard line of his cock against some part of Blaine's skin. Frequently it bumped against his ass, causing the desire to start swirling in his stomach again.

"How are you feeling?" Sebastian asked, voice low and soothing as his fingers slowed.

"Mmm… The massage was nice… Thank you," Blaine murmured, almost feeling sleepy as he let the soft bed support his limbs.

The bed wobbled as Sebastian moved. Blaine didn't question what Sebastian was doing until he felt the lips at the top of his spine. He shivered at each warm puff of air from Sebastian's nose as he kissed down the length of his spine to the swell of his ass. He scrunched his eyes shut, sucking in a deep breath of nerves.

"I don't think… I'm not sure about your mouth on me…" he whispered, clenching his fingers into his crossed arms beneath his head.

"Shh, okay," Sebastian said easily, changing to doing the little tickling circles over Blaine's ass and down to the tops of his thighs. "You remember what I said about some people not wanting to explore what might make them feel _really_ good?"

Blaine gave a soft noise of assent because he _did_ remember, but he still didn't think he was comfortable with the idea. Not this time.

"Okay, I won't. I can tell you're tense. Just relax, babe," Sebastian said, kissing up his spine and turning Blaine's head to capture his lips in a kiss which left Blaine dizzy and reaching up to hold Sebastian's cheek. His body was bent awkwardly and he could feel Sebastian's cock, hard and long, against the curve of his ass. Without questioning why, he raised his hips slightly, wiggling his ass against it and making Sebastian moan into his mouth.

"P-Please," Blaine stammered, hints of nerves and flashes of desire colouring his plea. He wasn't sure if he was completely ready but he didn't want to keep waiting.

Sebastian growled quietly and climbed off suddenly. Shocked by the departure and sudden coolness of the air, he turned his head to see Sebastian rifling through a small bag and…oh. Right. He quickly buried his face against his arms to hide his embarrassment as Sebastian climbed back onto the bed, dropping the bottle of lube and box of condoms on the mattress near Blaine's hip.

"I want you to tuck your knees up so they're under your chest. A little like a ball, okay?"

Blaine nodded, shifting with Sebastian's help until he was in the right position and his ass was exposed. His stomach was doing flip-flops and his heartbeat was so loud in his ears he wondered if half of Seattle could hear it.

"_Relax_, babe," Sebastian said, his warm hand caressing Blaine's back briefly until his hands were gone and Blaine heard the _click_ of the bottle opening. "I'll go nice and slow, okay? You tell me when you want more or if you want me to stop. Your wish is my command right now."

"O-Okay." Blaine wished he sounded more confident but this was it. This was finally and completely it. This was-

He whimpered a little at the coolness of the lube mixed with the deftness of Sebastian's first finger. Blaine had fingered himself before a few times but he couldn't get the same amount of depth with his own fingers or the same degree of movement. But this was different and he gritted his teeth when asking for more, desperate to _feel_. It didn't really hurt that much, perhaps because Sebastian's fingers were slimmer than Blaine's own and far less calloused, but Blaine couldn't help rolling his hips in a tiny circle as Sebastian prepped him, enjoying the sensation rather than hating it.

Yet by the time he had four fingers stretching him open, he was practically begging, clutching at the pillow under his head so tightly his fingers were white. He might not have been sure before but right now, he was more sure than anything else that he wanted Sebastian to be the person for this, he wanted to make good on his auction promise.

His pleading won out and then Sebastian's fingers were gone, the sound of the box opening and then a foil wrapper. The butterflies returned as Sebastian's hands held his waist, raising him slightly until Sebastian could put Blaine's hands against the wall, his ass out and so, so ready.

"You can't take this back," Sebastian whispered in his ear. "If you want to back out now, it's your last chance."

"Fucking fuck me already," Blaine bit out, his heart in his throat as he surrendered to what he wanted.

Sebastian gave a throaty chuckle, sliding a hand to Blaine's stomach to hold him in place. He could feel the head of Sebastian's cock against him, could feel his heart pounding and his stomach tying itself into knots.

"I want to fuck you. Yes, no, or stop?" Sebastian's voice was too damn cheerful and Blaine almost wanted to twist around and slap him.

"_Fuck_ yes."

Sebastian didn't wait any longer, pushing in gently but steadily, an occasionally halted glide through the slickness of the lube as Blaine gasped. It was a fraction more painful than Sebastian's fingers, but he had been well prepared and now just wanted so much _more_. Once Blaine could feel the front of Sebastian's thighs against the back of his, he let out a breath and forced his body to relax.

"All okay?"

"Uh huh," he nodded dumbly, feeling like a child. Sebastian gave his raspy little laugh again as he slid back and slammed forward harder than Blaine expected. A small sob of pleasure escaped him and Sebastian continued the strange slow drag back and fast thrust forward for several minutes, working him open, driving him crazy, making his skin spark again with the oversensitivity he feared Sebastian was going to abuse. Then Sebastian adjusted his position, letting his hands fall back down and nearly pressing his face into the pillow.

"Let me show you how to feel _really_ good," Sebastian said, his voice sending shivers down Blaine's spine as Sebastian set up a fast pace, canting his hips forward and causing Blaine to elicit various noises every time. It was almost brutal but it felt fucking _incredible_. And just when he started feeling tight with pleasure, Sebastian slowed right down, almost to the point of stopping.

Blaine tried whimpering out some sort of desperate plea, but Sebastian ignored it as the hand on Blaine's stomach drifted a little lower to where Blaine's own cock was mostly hard and jutting out, nestled between his legs. The pleasure of being touched opposed the agony of not being fucked the way he _needed, _until Sebastian's hand moved away and his rhythm became rough and hardand Blaine could feel the tension in his stomach building as he approached his climax.

Then Sebastian slowed again. The fast and slow kept being mixed up for different lengths of time and Blaine was so desperate to come he almost wanted to cry. Sebastian was definitely taking advantage of the apparent oversensitivity he had and he didn't know when Sebastian was going to keep going until he came, until he started thrusting harshly, rocking his hips and this time, jerking Blaine off simultaneously. The ache inside him intensified and he turned his head, biting his forearm as he finally snapped, screaming in pleasure and unable to control the shock of his muscles contracting. Sebastian kept the pace up and Blaine dimly wondered just how hard Sebastian worked out to be able to have this sort of stamina before Sebastian was grunting a series of what sounded like French, his body beginning to slow.

He pulled free of Blaine's body, tied off the condom and disposed of it in a handful of tissues before flipping Blaine over and shoving their lips together in a harsh kiss. Blaine wondered if it was possible for lips to bruise or chap from too much kissing but he couldn't help but kiss back, letting Sebastian push him into the bed, his come on the sheets cool against Blaine's back making his head spin.

"Beautiful," Sebastian breathed when the kiss turned gentler. "Vous êtes de loin le meilleur que je crois que je n'ai jamais eu."

It was definitely French and now Blaine understood part of the _FrenchMaster69 _of Sebastian's screenname on the auction website. If anything, it just made him marginally aroused all over again.

"I vote sleep and then we pick up when we wake up," Sebastian murmured, falling onto the other side of the bed and pulling Blaine on top of his body as if he weighed ten pounds. "Yes, no, or stop?"

Blaine hadn't realised he was tired until he thought about it. He glanced at the clock by the bed and realised it was after midnight and nodded. "Yes, please."

Sebastian's arms were strong and secure as they wrapped around Blaine's body. "Dors bien, mon petit prince."

Blaine wasn't quite sure why Sebastian had slipped into French, or what he was saying, but he decided all of that could wait until after he'd had some sleep.

* * *

Blaine stirred awake slowly, an unfamiliar weariness to his limbs and unfamiliar softness beneath his body. He breathed in deeply and stretched, which was about the same time as he noticed the smells in the air.

His eyes opened and the previous night came back to him along with the startling realisation he was still very much naked. It didn't even seem to matter though because Sebastian had only pulled on his underwear and was picking a selection of foods to put on a plate from the huge spread on the table.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty," he said with a grin, spearing a strawberry and bringing it to his lips.

Blaine shook his head as he searched for his boxer-briefs and a t-shirt, not quite comfortable enough to walk around as bare as Sebastian. He padded over to the overloaded table and wondered where to even begin. There was a pretty large platter of various fresh fruits, and a hot breakfast with eggs, bacon, sausages, grilled tomato and toast. There was a bowl with warm croissants and several dishes containing different types of jams and jellies. There was a carafe with orange juice and pots of tea and coffee and Blaine just wanted to open his mouth and inhale all the food.

"You aren't going to satisfy your cravings for all of it by staring at it, Blaine," Sebastian pointed out from the bed, legs crossed beneath him as he alternated between reading through his book from the night before and nibbling at whatever his fork has stabbed.

Blaine huffed and picked up a plate, taking bits of everything until he had a small mountain of food which was far too much and never going to get completely eaten. He bit his lip as he wondered whether to sit on the bed near Sebastian or at the little table or on another chair, or on the floor, although the idea of sitting on a hard surface didn't seem like such a great idea.

"Sleeping Beauty, Oliver, and now a little lost puppy turning in circles," Sebastian mused. "Just sit wherever you're most comfortable with, rather than where you think you _should _be."

Blaine decided to sit on the bed, because it was far softer and more comfortable and his butt felt kind of sore. "Oliver?"

"Yeah, you know, the kid who wants more food? You reminded me of that with how you basically gaped at the table."

"Oh."

Blaine wasn't sure what else to say so he neatly sliced up a small sausage while Sebastian picked apart a croissant. He might have thought it was a strange thing to have included on the table if he hadn't heard Sebastian speak French the night before.

The silence as Sebastian read and Blaine ate might have been strange, awkward or uncomfortable but it wasn't. It didn't feel tense or strained and by the time Blaine was close to finishing the majority of his plate, he realised Sebastian had been watching him instead of the book, although he couldn't say with any degree of certainty how long.

"Can I help you with something?" he said, feeling his cheeks warm.

"Just…thinking," Sebastian replied, shrugging and looking back down to his book.

"Thinking about what?"

Sebastian shrugged again and Blaine sighed at the lack of elaboration. He untucked one of his legs and nudged Sebastian's hip with his toes.

"Thinking about what?"

"Your mouth," Sebastian said bluntly, his attention not wavering from the book.

"My mouth?" Did he have food stuck in his teeth? Has he smeared grease on his chin or crumbs attached to his cheek? What was Sebastian thinking about that involved his mouth?

Sebastian leaned forward, a strawberry held between his fingers and raised near Blaine's mouth. "Eat."

Blaine opened his mouth obediently, letting Sebastian put the strawberry in. The sweet juices exploded across his tongue when he bit down and then he caught the expression on Sebastian's face and something clicked in his head.

He had barely swallowed the fruit before Sebastian was moving their plates to the floor and pulling Blaine to his body, kissing and licking at the traces of the strawberry which filled Blaine's mouth. Gripping Sebastian's hips, Blaine whimpered into the kiss when Sebastian bit down on his lip harder than he was used to.

"Yes, your mouth," Sebastian said and Blaine took a few seconds to make the connection with the question he had asked before. "Your mouth and your full lips and how pretty they could look wrapped around a cock if they looked that good around a strawberry."

Blaine felt his throat go dry at the same time as he realised that yes, he wanted to try that if Sebastian was so interested in the idea. "Yes," he whispered, pushing Sebastian off him until Sebastian shifted back on the bed, resting against the pillows.

He wasn't surprised Sebastian was almost completely hard beneath his briefs considering Sebastian had been watching him for a while. Sebastian had probably been imagining his own little fantasy for a while. Peeling off the underwear, he loosely wrapped his hand around Sebastian's erection and shifted closer, kissing and nipping at his neck, down his chest, over random freckles. Sebastian's breathing had turned to sharp little gasps and Blaine suppressed his smile as he experimentally opened his mouth and licked around the head of Sebastian's dick.

It was saltier than he had expected. He'd once tried tasting the residue on his hand but it had been too gross and Blaine had always read about it being different when it was someone else, but it wasn't. But if he could shut off his aversion to the taste, then he wanted to feel the sensation of Sebastian's cock in his mouth and against his tongue, understand how to hollow his cheeks and suck the right way to make Sebastian feel good, but knowing he needed to protect Sebastian's sensitive skin from accidental teeth.

It took a little bit to get used to what to do. Sebastian helped as much as he could with a hand amongst Blaine's curls and on his jaw. The way they were positioned with Sebastian propped up and Blaine low between his legs allowed Sebastian slightly more control over leading Blaine, encouraging his jaw to open wider when his lips were stretched and aching, wincing occasionally at the scrape of teeth. Sebastian's hips moved in the tiniest of circles like what Sebastian had encouraged Blaine to do the night before as Blaine adjusted to the weight of Sebastian on his tongue, filling his mouth, sliding into the top of his throat.

He didn't think he was moving fast enough for Sebastian to actually come though, and he wasn't sure what he was meant to do when that happened. Spitting seemed rude but swallowing the bitter liquid seemed foul and he was scared he might start gagging on it. With so much food in his stomach, gagging sounded like a distinctly bad idea because he'd never had a good ability to stop throwing up.

He pulled off, ignoring Sebastian's groan and crawled into Sebastian's lap, ridding himself of his underwear and t-shirt with Sebastian's help. His cock bumped against Sebastian's slick one and Sebastian manoeuvred Blaine's body until they were rocking against each other, cocks pressed into stomachs while Sebastian claimed Blaine's mouth. Sebastian's hands gripped and squeezed his thighs and then without warning, two fingers brushed against Blaine's entrance. He moaned against Sebastian's lips, painting and sweaty as his desire rapidly built. Sebastian broke the kiss to bury his face in Blaine's neck. His breaths were harsh, hitching and so hot Blaine felt sweaty in seconds as Sebastian rolled his hips up harder. Sebastian groaned his release, teeth scratching at Blaine's neck, and the extra slickness allowed Blaine to gain better friction. He was almost bouncing in Sebastian's lap, face squashed into Sebastian's collarbone and gripping Sebastian's arms so tightly he worried about Sebastian's circulation before the warm tingling travelling around his body unravelled his senses and he came with a whine into Sebastian's skin.

Sebastian grasped his cheek, angling his face and kissing him slowly. He could feel the feathery brush of Sebastian's exhale against his face, the softness of his tongue, the contours of his body, the gentleness of his fingers stroking down Blaine's spine. He felt warm and content and safe, tucking his face between Sebastian's neck and shoulder and letting Sebastian's arms settle around him, large hands holding him close.

He almost dozed off in the relaxing comfort of Sebastian's embrace and probably would have if Sebastian hadn't nuzzled at his neck and pressed a soft kiss to his skin. The ensuing shiver down his spine woke him up.

"Shower time?" Sebastian murmured, continuing his random placement of kisses where his lips could find.

Blaine nodded, pulling back and kissing Sebastian's cheek. He hadn't realised just how unclean he felt from sweat and come until Sebastian pointed it out. His fingers dropped to link with Sebastian's, tugging the male with him towards the bathroom and trying not to cringe at their messy stomachs in the mirror when he entered the bathroom. The shower had seemed large the day before but it was apparently enormous considering Blaine and Sebastian could fit within the space and still have enough room to move.

Blaine turned on the water, adjusting the temperature until he found a medium between his desire for almost-scalding and Sebastian's preference for a more sensible temperature. He guessed Sebastian's fairer skin would still turn a strong shade of red under the spray.

Blaine rinsed himself off quickly before letting Sebastian do the same, taking the opportunity to admire the way water coursed down the lines of Sebastian's body when Sebastian had his face under the water. Sebastian seemed completely unselfconscious about his appearance as he rinsed his hair and shook it in a manner reminiscent of a dog shaking out its coat. Blaine smiled when Sebastian's face unscrunched, greenish-hazel eyes crinkling at the corners as Sebastian smiled back.

"What?"

Blaine didn't answer. Instead, he pushed up against Sebastian, kissing him until his back hit the tiled wall. Sebastian's arms snaked around Blaine's body, one hand resting on his ass and bending him back to kiss him deeper. Blaine's legs were wobbling and he struggled with finding a place to hold onto Sebastian when he was wet and slippery. Sebastian took advantage of his lapse in concentration, spinning them around so Blaine's back was pressed up against the cool tiles instead.

The intensity behind the kisses slowed until his eyes fluttered open and found Sebastian's eyes watching him, a small smile on his face.

"What?" Blaine said and Sebastian snorted.

"You didn't answer me. Why should I answer you?"

Blaine wrinkled his nose. He hated not getting answers.

"Why the sudden urge to kiss me?" Sebastian challenged and Blaine shrugged, reaching up to iss a spot on Sebastian's neck.

"You just looked so good under the water. It was too hard to keep my hands off you."

Sebastian nodded, leaning in to kiss Blaine chastely. "I want to fuck you in here. Yes, no, or stop?"

There weren't nerves this time, just pure lust. "God, yes."

"Stay put," Sebastian commanded, stepping away, out of the shower and out of the bathroom. Blaine struggled to hold himself up against the wall with how weak his knees felt. Even just the thought of what Sebastian was going to do was enough to send blood rapidly heading south.

Sebastian returned with a bottle and foil packet and Blaine was already reaching out for Sebastian to kiss him, pulling his body close as Sebastian crowded him against the bathroom tiles. A leg slid between Blaine's own, pressing up and nudging his balls, making his cock ache and a soft moan spill from his lips.

"Turn around," Sebastian said, putting his items on a small shelf containing hotel toiletries. Blaine followed the order and Sebastian pressed his hands into the wall, similar to the bed the night before. He spread Blaine's legs, arching his back until his ass was out and Blaine trembled, knowing what was going to happen and wanting it so badly.

"This is one of those things that usually makes people feel _really_ good," Sebastian said, his voice that low growl again. Blaine wanted to ask how or why but then he felt Sebastian's fingers and moaned, pushing back as Sebastian pushed into him. It was harder to stay standing the longer Sebastian took. He wondered if he looked like some sort of drug addict suffering withdrawal because it felt like he'd probably resemble Mimi from _Rent_ with how badly he was shaking.

Sebastian started whispering French as he tore open the condom wrapper, coaxing Blaine's body to the right position and entering him swiftly. Blaine's fingers curled against the smooth tiles, head dropping forward as Sebastian found a steady but slow rhythm. Sebastian kept adjusting the tilt and angle of his body and any concerns Blaine had over the height difference didn't seem to matter to Sebastian. The combination of gentle sex on his already rather abused body and French sentences was creating a twitching feeling in his stomach, building until he was panting against the tiles and clawing for some sort of grip on their slick surface.

"So fucking good," Sebastian hissed out, repeatedly slamming his hips forward and making Blaine cry out at every thrust, clinging to any threads of sanity he had left as the steam from the shower saturated him in sweat and made everything feel hotter. He was almost _too_ hot. He quickly dropped one of his hands to his cock, pumping it in time with Sebastian's body before he came undone, causing Sebastian to cry out moments later.

His gasping breaths slowed as Sebastian slipped free, putting the used condom in the bin and turning Blaine around to push his back into the wall and kiss him several times. The similarities to the night before flickered briefly in his mind.

"You're gorgeous…and perfect…and I want to quit my last year of college…just so I can fuck you…every damn day," Sebastian muttered in between kisses.

Blaine trembled at the almost possessive way Sebastian spoke, wondering if Sebastian talked like that to all the people he undoubtedly slept with. He didn't think there was anything especially different about him. After all, this was just meant to be a weekend trip involving money for sex. Admittedly it _was_ a lot of money, and there had been quite a lot of sex, but he still wasn't sure he returned Sebastian's ambitious sentiments. Four orgasms in eighteen hours made him wonder whether he'd even be able to walk straight after a week of Sebastian fucking him. Although in many ways, it wasn't an unattractive offer.

Maybe Sebastian picked up on his unwillingness because he pulled away from holding Blaine abruptly. His face was carefully blank as he left the shower, grabbed one of the fluffy white towels and exited the bathroom, leaving Blaine against the tiles which now felt like ice. Maybe his silence had bothered Sebastian or made Sebastian realise what he'd said. Someone like Sebastian with a number of sexual exploits might not do things like commitments. It suddenly felt like walking on eggshells would be a smarter idea than facing Sebastian right now, but he knew he couldn't stay in the shower forever.

After cleaning himself and the wall where streaks of come painted the tiles, he shut off the water and dried himself briefly. The bathroom was foggy with steam and the mirror was completely obscured. Blaine had no idea how he was meant to look or act, so he tied the towel around his waist and tried to make his face neutral as he left the bathroom.

He hadn't expected Sebastian to be completely dressed in jeans and a t-shirt with his damp hair stuck to his head. He hadn't expected Sebastian to be pacing back and forth, seemingly ranting at himself in French. He hadn't expected Sebastian to barely note his existence as he stood in the doorway of the bathroom. The man who had been so carefully controlled appeared to have fractured apart and Blaine felt his heart pounding as he wondered if he was in danger. Maybe Sebastian was physically perfect but there was something emotional or mental he didn't know about? Blaine didn't know enough about psychology but he had seen enough crime shows. What if Sebastian speaking French was some sort of separate personality that was going to do him harm?

"Why?!" Sebastian yelled suddenly and Blaine stumbled back into the wall, flattening himself to the surface and trying to be invisible. It hardly worked because Sebastian's eyes were on him, the gaze pinning him to the wall better than any weapon.

"S-Se… Seb-bastian?" he stammered, biting his lip as Sebastian ran a hand through his hair. Blaine tried to run through all the things which could have led Sebastian to this level of agitation but he felt completely lost.

Sebastian's face fell and his shoulders slumped, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

Blaine shrugged even though he had been scared. He still _was _scared, and he felt awfully exposed with just a towel around his waist when Sebastian was fully dressed. He darted quickly over to his small bag, taking out some clean clothes and putting them on, ignoring the feel of Sebastian's eyes on him as he changed.

"Will you sit with me?" Sebastian asked, his voice quiet as Blaine gathered up his towel and Sebastian's discarded one to return to the bathroom.

Blaine looked Sebastian over, struggling to shake the image of Sebastian losing control. "I think… I think I might sit here…" he murmured, curling up on the seat Sebastian had been sitting in the night before when Blaine had woken up.

Sebastian looked dejected and Blaine might have felt guilty if he wasn't so afraid. "Il n'a même pas été une journée et j'ai déjà envie de vous garder…"

Blaine held up his hands apologetically. "I don't speak French. Not even close. Can we just stick to English?"

Sebastian sighed and put his head in his palms, rubbing at his eyes. "It's easier to admit things out loud when the other person doesn't understand."

"I guessed as much, but if you want to admit things, then I feel like I _need_ to understand…"

Sebastian raised his eyes, somehow carefully controlled and guarded, but slightly vulnerable too. "What I said translates approximately to, 'It hasn't been a day but I already want to keep you'."

Blaine opened his mouth to say something and then processed what Sebastian had said and closed it.

"I know it's not fair to…dump that on you. I know it hasn't been long." Sebastian shrugged and looked lost. "I just don't… I don't want you to go back to the east coast."

Blaine's automatic reaction was to say that he couldn't stay, but then he began questioning that thought. What did he have for him in Philadelphia, or on the east coast anyway? His car with a few belongings he hadn't brought with him for a short trip to Seattle wasn't enough to go back for. Besides, the money he was going to get from this tryst would allow him to get the car transported across the country. There was no real reason he _couldn't_ stay for whatever Sebastian was suggesting.

"I…could, you know…" Blaine said carefully, biting his lip at the unreadable expression on Sebastian's face. "But… I'd want to slow things down. I'd want to get to know you for you, otherwise it's a…a sexual relationship and nothing more, and I'm not going to just…allow my body to be used like that."

Sebastian stood, approaching Blaine slowly. Blaine watched him, still feeling a little rattled and cautious. Sebastian sank to his knees in front of Blaine, wrapped his arms around Blaine's legs and rested his cheek against Blaine's thighs. "I can't make long-term promises but I will do everything to make you feel good. I'll do anything you want, emotionally or physically or sexually, and I'll respect your 'no's or 'stop's if you say that too."

Blaine's fingers touched Sebastian's hair, still a little damp from the shower as his fingers drifted through it. "Okay," he whispered, not sure what else to say as Sebastian held onto him and started to cry.

* * *

Blaine hadn't returned to Ohio for Christmas or New Year. He had no interest in dealing with his drunk father. He hadn't heard from Cooper in more than a year and he had no idea where his mother was. Instead, he had spent Christmas with Sebastian in Seattle before travelling north to Vancouver for New Years, watching the multi-coloured fireworks explode high above his head. He had no idea that agreeing to stay with Sebastian was going to be something which was so much easier than he expected.

He had fairly easily found a small apartment of his own in Seattle, keeping his own space which Sebastian visited several times, although they only ever snuggled up together and watched movies. Blaine had seen Sebastian's place which was larger and fancier, but he'd never stayed long. They tended to keep to neutral places like restaurants and cinemas, public places where they could hold hands and kiss briefly but without the pressure of turning anything into sex as per Blaine's request.

By the middle of April, Blaine had raised the raised the question of boyfriends. Sebastian had been leery, denying it at first and breaking Blaine's heart. Maybe they weren't having sex but weren't meeting up multiple times a week, sending numerous text messages per day, a sign of dating? After three days of Blaine being curled up in bed and refusing to respond to Sebastian's texts, Sebastian had finally called to apologise. He'd having come to his senses and realised that having a label wasn't going to change the nature of their relationship.

As spring shifted into summer, Sebastian's classes wrapped up and their dinners turned longer with the increased daylight available. Sebastian took the time to walk Blaine to his apartment door and kiss him goodnight, usually pressed up against the door. Blaine couldn't decide if Sebastian was trying to set fire to the blood in his veins but he managed to stutter out a goodnight and then wait until Sebastian called him later, whispering into their phones like love-struck teenagers until the first person fell asleep.

For Blaine's twenty-first birthday in early July, they travelled south to Los Angeles and spent a couple of weeks doing tourist things at Disneyland and studios. They spent a day on Malibu beach and spent several days in San Francisco. Blaine couldn't help feeling anxious in Los Angeles, wondering if he'd run into Cooper, but he never did. He wondered if Cooper was even in California or had moved somewhere else after so long without some sort of industry break. Part of him doubted Cooper would even acknowledge his existence if they did pass each other.

The largest hurdle to date was the approach of Sebastian's birthday. Sebastian had mentioned his birthday was late in August, but it wasn't until two weeks before the date that Sebastian finally said that he was expected in DC to see his parents. And he wanted to take Blaine with him.

Blaine knew Sebastian's parents weren't completely accepting of their son's sexuality. He knew Sebastian had never had a boyfriend before. He knew he'd never met anyone's parents before in the context of being their son's boyfriend. He knew Sebastian's father was powerful and influential and even though Sebastian was plenty independent of his father's thoughts, demands, opinions and expectations, he still couldn't shake the fear that Sebastian's father wouldn't like him and convince Sebastian to dump him. And then Sebastian would, which would leave Blaine with a sizeable amount of money and absolutely no idea what to do with his time or life. Meeting Sebastian's parents was a nerve-wracking prospect, to say the least. He realised that maybe it was dangerous of him to have set up too much of his new life revolving around Sebastian, but he had little else going for him. He'd decided not to go to college this year to give him time to figure out what he might actually want to do and where he wanted to do it.

Sebastian's mother, Cerise, was incredibly kind and sweet, affectionately doting on Sebastian to the point of Sebastian batting his mother lightly out of the way. Her French accent was thick and difficult for Blaine to understand and several times she swapped into French and Sebastian had to patiently translate what she was saying to Blaine's utter confusion.

Sebastian's father was different. He had all the authority of a senior lawyer and while Blaine knew he was an inch and a half shorter than Sebastian, standing in front of Sebastian's father, beneath his gaze, made Blaine feel about an inch tall. Somehow Richard contained more power, more control and commanded a degree of respect which made Blaine feel uncomfortable. Richard was nice enough, smiling and chatting with Blaine about fairly trivial subjects that Blaine had little interest in. He lied easily about how he had met Sebastian because Sebastian had doubted a virginity auction would have gone down well with his parents. Blaine wasn't going to question it considering Richard's stance against gay marriage.

At night, Blaine and Sebastian shared a bed for the first time since they had met. Lying beneath his parents' roof was more than enough to keep Sebastian from trying anything, but his warmth, comfort and security made Blaine consider the possibilities of more sleepovers in Seattle. Perhaps with less clothes on. As it was, Sebastian still kissed him slowly, usually leaving him hungry for more but unable to with Sebastian's parents just down the hall.

"You'll be the death of me," he whispered on the third night when Sebastian eased back. His erection was embarrassingly prominent against Sebastian's hip after Sebastian had spread his body over Blaine's.

"If I knew you were quieter when you came, I'd totally blow you," Sebastian murmured, nudging Blaine's jaw and kissing along his neck.

"What about if there was something in my mouth when I came to keep me quiet?"

Sebastian paused, his eyes in the low light flickering with something Blaine couldn't quite see. "What are you proposing? I stuff a t-shirt in your mouth?"

"Actually…" Blaine's hand slid down Sebastian's shirtless back to rest against his ass. "I was thinking you had a cock too, and I remember your screenname had something about a sixty-nine in it…"

"_Fuck_," Sebastian muttered, surging forward to kiss Blaine messily before they moved their bodies and Sebastian was sinking down around Blaine at the same time as Blaine closed his lips around the head of Sebastian's cock.

The dual sensations made it difficult to keep his head straight. He wanted to groan every time Sebastian swallowed around him, every time Sebastian's tongue traced around the head. At the same time, he wanted to whimper at the delightful feeling of Sebastian's cock weighing on his tongue, preen with happiness whenever Sebastian's hips stuttered and Sebastian gave a strangled moan around his own cock.

Sebastian's hand held the back of Blaine's ass, urging him to thrust faster into Sebastian's willing mouth and throat until Sebastian started moaning, fucking into Blaine's mouth until all the pressure became too much and Blaine came. His harsh grunt gave Sebastian the shove over he needed and without thinking about it, Blaine swallowed with only the slightest cringe at the taste.

Sebastian kissed him thoroughly, hard and filthy and whispering appreciations and thank you's into Blaine's skin. Blaine fell asleep heavier that night than he had in months of using his own hand, content and sated in the arms of his boyfriend.

They returned to Seattle a couple of days later. Cerise had said something to Sebastian in French which had left Sebastian pink and refusing to translate. Blaine kept trying to repeat the words in his head to look up later, except he had no idea how to spell what he'd heard and figured it would probably end up incredibly garbled by the time he found someone or something he could translate it with.

"Why won't you just tell me?" he asked for the millionth time as he unlocked his apartment door, dropping his small bag by the laundry hamper and pulling off his shoes.

"Because I'd rather keep it to myself," Sebastian replied for the millionth time, untying his shoelaces and shutting the door behind him.

"Why?"

"Because."

They'd been having much the same argument for hours and Blaine's curiosity was far from diminished.

"So are you going back to your apartment tonight?" he finally asked, sinking into his couch and giving a soft sigh of comfort. Planes just didn't have nearly enough leg room, even for shorter people like Blaine.

"Not if you let me stay here…" Sebastian trailed off.

Blaine turned his head to see Sebastian watching him and quirked a smile. "You can stay if you tell me what your mom said."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow and let his own smirk slide into place as he crossed the short distance to Blaine on the couch. "How about I fuck you six ways from Sunday so you forget my mother even said anything?"

Blaine snorted, holding out his hand for Sebastian and allowing the taller male to settle against him. "Can we not include your mother and sex in the same sentence again?"

Sebastian wrinkled his nose. "Definitely."

Blaine's fingers drifted down the cotton button-down Sebastian had worn back to Seattle. "I didn't say no to fucking me though…"

Sebastian's mouth was covering his own in seconds, his hips rolling down into Blaine's groin. Fingers flew across buttons, desperate to get each of their bodies rid of shirts and then jeans.

"Bed?"

Blaine nodded. Sebastian climbed off, scooping Blaine into his arms and crossing the short distance to his little bedroom and comfortable bed.

"I… The lube and condoms are in the bathroom…." Blaine mumbled, face heating up as Sebastian jumped off the bed to get them, dropping his underwear as he went without any sense of shame. Blaine wasn't sure if he'd ever get to that point. Maybe it was a French thing.

He let Sebastian return before tugging off his own underwear, let Sebastian kiss him senseless and stroke him almost to the point of coming apart.

"I want to see your face," Sebastian whispered, shifting Blaine's legs and raising his knees almost to his chest. "Yes, no, or stop?"

Blaine nodded, not entirely understanding the significance of seeing Sebastian's eyes as Sebastian slicked up his fingers and gently worked inside. He groaned, gripping his legs to his chest tightly as the desperation for more began to turn consuming. Sebastian leaned down to kiss him, twisting his fingers and making Blaine shudder hard and moan. Sebastian did it again, and again, and again, until Blaine was starting to whine with desperation.

"Do you know why I wanted to see your face?" Sebastian asked as he withdrew his fingers and rolled on a condom to his very red and erect cock.

Blaine shook his head, letting Sebastian curl his legs around Sebastian's waist, clinging to Sebastian's bicep as he moved into position.

"Because I've never…" Blaine winced as Sebastian entered him then breathed out slowly to adjust. "I've _never_ seen anyone's face during sex. I always make them roll over or turn around."

Blaine still felt like he was missing something but right now, he honestly didn't care. "Fuck me six ways from Sunday already," he whispered, grabbing Sebastian's face and kissing him desperately. The change in angle drove Sebastian deeper, making Blaine moan into the kiss. The speed or regular rhythm of Sebastian's thrusting wasn't quite there with this new angle, but somehow being able to hold onto Sebastian's arms and to see Sebastian's face as the pleasure gradually built felt better. He could pull Sebastian down for sloppy kisses whenever he wanted which made this position far more appealing.

Sebastian started jerking Blaine off, his larger hand more practiced around Blaine's aching cock. Timed with his thrusts, Blaine arched his back, gasping for more air as his blood surged and boiled. He was just about to cry out his release when Sebastian covered his mouth with a kiss, suppressing his vocal response as Sebastian groaned and drove in once or twice deeply before he began to slow down.

After disposing of the condom and wiping Blaine's stomach down with some tissues, Sebastian pulled Blaine on top of him, exchanging gentle kisses and stroking his fingers softly over Blaine's back. "You didn't really understand the whole seeing-your-face thing, did you?"

Blaine's fingers drew invisible lines between Sebastian's freckles, listening to Sebastian's heart beating beneath his ear. "Not really," he admitted.

Sebastian sighed, his hand drifting through Blaine's curls. "Before we left, Mama said, 'Je peux dire que tu l'aimes. Avez-vous lui a dit encore?'."

"I don't know what that means…"

Sebastian hesitated, and Blaine heard his heartbeat speed up. "It translates to, 'I can tell you love him. Have you told him yet?'. I… And I haven't told you yet…"

Blaine tilted his head to look at Sebastian's face. It had the same sort of vulnerability as when Sebastian had asked him to stay in Seattle months ago. The same vulnerability as when Sebastian had once admitted to always feeling alone, like he never fully connected to anyone so he had had a _lot_ of sex to fill that voice.

"I… I love you, Blaine. Mama could see it and I should have told you earlier but I-"

Whatever else Sebastian wanted to say was silenced by Blaine's mouth. After the 'boyfriend' label fiasco, Blaine had decided to back off until Sebastian worked out his feelings or someone showed them to him. He'd nearly blurted it out so many times but had always been afraid of scaring Sebastian off so he'd ended up with a lot of awkward goodbyes after Sebastian had kissed him against his door.

He held onto Sebastian tightly as they rolled over, causing Sebastian's body to be draped along his. The familiar comfort and security of Sebastian's body shielding him flowed through him as his arms wound around Sebastian's back.

"Please… Please say you love me back…" Sebastian whispered between breathless kisses.

"I do… I love you so much…" Blaine assured, clutching Sebastian to him.

The kisses gradually turned more desperate, more heated, Sebastian's renewed erection rubbing into Blaine's hip. Blaine's cock was starting to stir with interest the more Sebastian rolled his body against it.

"I _need_ you… Please…" he gasped and Sebastian nodded jerkily, kissing and sucking at his neck as he awkwardly rolled on another condom, moved Blaine's legs to hang over his shoulders and smoothly re-entered him. Blaine moaned harshly, squeezing Sebastian's arms, pleasure-pain taking his breath away as Sebastian rolled his hips and flicked his finger against one of Blaine's overly sensitive nipples.

"Love…you…" Sebastian whimpered into Blaine's skin, sweat-slick and sticky as their bodies rocked together.

"Same… _God_…" Blaine's thoughts were a mess as his body built a fire from the inside, approaching the abyss, trusting Sebastian to hold him together as he groaned, tugging at the head of his cock once, twice, three times, before coming against his stomach again.

Sebastian kept chanting "Love you, love you, love you", his voice cracking the slightest bit as he finally came, his lips finding Blaine's and kissing him sweetly as their bodies began to settle from the high.

Sebastian cleaned them up again but this time collapsed on top of Blaine's body and refused to shift. "Wanna keep you… Knew it from that first night... So perfect…" he mumbled, hand grasping Blaine's and linking their fingers together.

"All yours." Blaine raised their hands and kissed the back of Sebastian's knuckles as his other hand stroked through Sebastian's sweaty hair. "All yours... Sleep now?"

"Mmm… Sleep… Yes, wanna sleep… Sleep with you… Mmm…"

Blaine stifled a giggle, carding his fingers through the locks as Sebastian's breathing gradually levelled out and his body relaxed into sleep.

"I love you so much, Sebastian…" he breathed, kissing the back of Sebastian's hand. "Thank you for finding me when I was lost…"

Sebastian gave a snuffle in his sleep and Blaine smiled. He didn't know how long they had, but he was pretty sure they could last a while longer and there was no way he was going to let someone go who drove him crazy, held him when he cried, fixed his hurt heart, could articulate complicated concepts easily, who could talk through any problem and heal over any rift that had occurred because of some little difference of opinion. Neither of them was perfect, they each had little quirks which irritated the other, but none of that was enough for Blaine to let Sebastian go and considering how Sebastian had just expressed his love, he didn't think Sebastian was going to let him go.

"I love you…." Blaine said again, reaching out awkwardly to shut off the bedside table light and letting Sebastian's calm, sleeping presence soothe him to sleep.

* * *

**Full Prompt:** Prompt #24 is: Blaine found out his family couldn't afford to send him to uni (up to filler to explain why). With all options exhausted, Blaine auctioned his virginity online and wealthy!Sebastian won. This can either be a one-off PWP thing, or if filler wants, it can also be a series of sexual encounters where they developed feelings for each other. Want bottom!Blaine for the first time, they can switch afters if this becomes more than an one-off

* * *

**A/N: **This is only a one-shot. I hope the original prompter is happy! Thank you to those reading and have a great Christmas! :)


End file.
